Stutter
by Sinistra-sama
Summary: Companion piece to Hands All Over; Harry meets with Draco to discuss the details of the record deal for Harry and Ron's band and leaves with a lot more than a contract. AU/AR, COMPLETE


Stutter  
>By Sinistra-sama<p>

Summary: Companion piece to Hands All Over; Harry meets with Draco to discuss the details of the record deal for Harry and Ron's band and leaves with a lot more than a contract.

Song: Shutter by Maroon 5

Warnings: Slash, language, smoking, oral, anal

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, anything in this work associated with Harry Potter, or the song Stutter by Maroon 5. I am making no profit from this work.

Author's Note: This is a companion piece. Please read Hands All Over first to better understand what's going on. Thank you! :3

****************

Harry caught the bottle of water Lavender tossed to him as he ran up the stairs to where Fred, George and Malfoy were waiting for him. They said they had a table blocked off for privacy to discuss everything. Harry felt they had to have this record deal in the bag after a show like that. He tried to keep the optimism off of his face as he reached the top of the stairs. He tipped some of the cold water onto his head and let it sink in to cool him off. He ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to return it to its normal "sex hair" state. He pulled his pack of fags out of his back pocket and promptly lit one. Their show had lasted far too long for him to go without a smoke break.

Draco watched him hit the top of the stairs and couldn't help but stare. The mix of sweat and water covering Harry made his shirt stick to him in all the right ways while his damp hair looked like he had just been fucked against a wall good and hard. The way his lips wrapped around that fag nearly made Draco come in his custom tailored satin slacks. Harry had to be a fantastic cocksucker if he could make Draco envious of a fag with only one drag.

/This time I really need to do things right  
>Shivers that ya give me keep me freezing all night<br>You make me shudder, oooh yeah  
>I can't believe it, I'm not myself, suddenly I'm thinkin' of no one else<br>You make me shudder/

Fred and George gave one another knowing grins. Their plan was already working its way through the band. They had seen Hermione take off for the backstage area before the applause had even broken out for the end of their last song. Now it was in phase two: Hook Up Harry and Draco. Fred leaned over toward Draco with the grin still plastered on his face.

"You know, he helped Ron write that song thinking about you."

"Indeed he did. He wrote another about you, all by himself. Maybe you should ask for a private performance or listening? To see if it should be on the album of course," George whispered in Draco's other ear.

Draco nodded and grabbed his drink. He quickly gulped down the rest of it, his mouth and throat suddenly dry. Harry sat down on the end of the bench next to George at the half circle table the guys had chosen for their discussion. He pulled another drag off his fag and Draco felt a shiver run down his spine. He had to have those lips on his, all over his body, and around his cock.

The young Malfoy had been watching Harry closely for years, back to their school days, but when the dark haired wizard turned musician ended his relationship with the band's keyboard player hope and desire welled inside him. It drove him to contact Harry under the pretenses of negotiating the record deal for his band.

Little did Draco know that Harry had left Ginny because of him. One short run in with Draco at a gig a few months previous set Harry on fire in ways he never had over Ginny. She had been a good sport about it too. There was no angry fighting, no bitter feelings. It actually improved their friendship and relationship as bandmates. This, in turn, made the guys a lot happier until Ginny turned her attention on Dean. Now their relationship was the constant entertainment for the band.

"So, what did you think of the show Malfoy?" Harry asked casually. He hadn't meant to call him Malfoy; it was simply a habit. He killed his fag before pulling a new one out of his pack and lighting it. He was nervous so he smoked it away.

"It went really well. I dare say I'm impressed Potter. You've more than earned your record deal with my company," Draco replied smoothly before grabbing his drink again. When had he started feeling edgy? It very well could have been the growing erection he was trying so very hard to ignore, but he was ignoring that so that couldn't have been the problem.

"Then it seems we are not needed anymore. Come dear brother, we have the lovely Angelina and Katie waiting for us at home," George stated matter of factly before apparating out of the bar.

"Remember Draco, ask him about the song," Fred mentioned rather loudly before following his twin's example.

/Ohh I really need to know  
>Or else you gotta let me go<br>You're just a fantasy girl  
>It's an impossible world<br>All I want is to be with you always  
>I give you everything<br>Pay some attention to me  
>All I want is just you and me always<br>Give me affection  
>I need your perfection<br>You feel so good  
>You make me stutter, stutter

Harry groaned loudly. How did he know the twins would tell Draco about the song he wrote and had lead vocals on? The twins could not keep from meddling in relationships. Draco was a rather lovely shade of red as he moved closer to Harry. Harry then realized the twins must have told him Harry had written it about him. Draco reached into his designer leather organizer and pulled out the contract he had drafted for this discussion.

"Here is the contract I had drafted," Draco handed it to Harry. "Do you want to go back to my office to talk about this more? Despite the thinning crowd I find it entirely too public here."

"That's fine. Side-Along?" Harry asked as casually as possible. He leaned across Draco to put the paperwork back in his bag, feeling it would be safer there. "I still have issues finding your office when apparating."

"That's fine. Come over here and, um, hold on tight," Draco said, clearing his throat to hide the husky tone it was starting to take on.

Harry gladly did as he was told. He wrapped his arms around Draco's slender waist and felt him shutter at the touch. Harry grinned a little. Draco pulled himself together and focused to avoid any nasty accidents. With a pop! they were gone.

******************

Harry and Draco landed rather awkwardly upon arriving at Draco's lavish office. Draco was flat on his back with Harry on top of him, Harry's face buried in Draco's chest and his arm around Draco's waist still. They laid there for several moments before Harry realized it might be a good idea to get up. It was several moments more of willing his erection away before he actually could. He rolled off of Draco in a quick and less than graceful movement.

"Sorry Draco," Harry muttered, afraid of embarrassing himself more. He glanced over to see Draco still on his back, his erection easily seen in those handmade satin slacks. Harry was suddenly very thankful for them.

"I-it's fine," Draco replied with difficultly after clearing his throat. "I'm fine."

Draco sat up quickly and covered his lap with his leather bag. He stood slowly, pulling out his wand to summon drinks for himself and Harry. They landed with light clinks onto his desk as he sat behind it with impressive speed. Harry sat across from him quietly and grabbed one of the glasses. He needed the drink to cool off a little.

"The contract, you still need to look it over," Draco said gently as he took it back out of his bag and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and started to read it before just stopping and put it down.

"I need to take this to Hermione. I'm good with negotiating things but the legal stuff and all that shit is her deal," Harry said lightly, a small smirk on his lips that was more and more common the more time he spent around Draco.

"That smirk looks rather familiar. It seems a little too Slytherin for you Harry, but somehow it fits well," Draco commented lightly. "Now, about this song the twins mentioned. Do you have a demo or would you rather give me a private show?"

Now it was Draco's turn to smirk. It was, after all, his trademark. He watched as Harry swallowed audibly and pulled out a fag. He knew Draco let him smoke in his office. Draco didn't care if he did it because then he got to watch him smoke it. It made for fantastic wanking material after their meetings. Harry took a couple of drags before pulling out a mini disk from his pocket.

"There's the demo. I wrote it and sing lead vocals. Ron's doing backup and lead guitar," He said in a hurry before downing the rest of his drink and returning to his fag.

Draco put the disk in and hit play. He put his feet up on his desk. He picked up his drink and sipped it slowly while listening. He wanted to pick it apart, to pay close attention as he knew the twins wanted him to. After all, if they were to be believed, Harry had written it about Draco. There was a particular verse that made Draco quirk an eyebrow at Harry. To Harry it made Draco look more sophisticated but that was just his opinion. He tried very hard not to look at Draco while he listened to the song. Just listening to it was turning Harry on; he remembered the fantasy he had had before he'd woken up and written it.

/If I could touch you, I'd never let go  
>Now ya got me screaming and I cannot shut up, shut up<br>Now I am lying on the bedroom floor barely even speaking  
>and I cannot get up, get up<br>Ohh I really, I really, I really need to know  
>Ya gotta let me go

Draco smirked at him. He could hear how badly Harry wanted whoever the song was about in every lyric. He could only hope it really was about him. He would be glad to give Harry what he demanded in the song: affection, attention, and to be with him always. And of course mind blowing sex. While Harry kept his eyes on the floor Draco crawled up on his desk.

/You're just a fantasy girl  
>It's an impossible world<br>All I want is to be with you always  
>I give you everything<br>pay some attention to me  
>All I want is just you and me always<br>Give me affection

I need your perfection  
>You feel so good<br>You make me stutter, stutter  
>You knock me down, I can't get up, I'm stuck<br>Gotta stop shaking me up  
>I can't eat, can't sleep, can't think,<br>Sinking under, I'm sinking under/

Harry looked up to see Draco leering over him. He nearly jumped back but he was entranced by the molten steel Draco's eyes had become. Instead he pulled the last drag from his fag slowly, his pouty lips wrapped around the butt of it in ways Draco had only barely dared to fantasize about. Draco knocked it out of his hand and pounced on him, knocking them both to the floor. His lips were instantly sealed over Harry's. Draco moaned as he tasted menthol, musk, and something so undeniably Harry he couldn't give it a name. Harry threw his arms around Draco's neck and buried his hands in his cornsilk hair. Harry rolled his hips against Draco's and fuck if it wasn't the hottest thing Draco had even experienced in his life so far.

Harry slid his hands down Draco's chest and stomach, quick to find his belt. He wanted Draco naked. He wanted to touch and taste every inch of him. Draco made short work of Harry's belt and jerked off his jeans. Draco pulled Harry up and pulled his shirt off, thankful that he'd gotten rid of his horrid glasses that hid his expressive emerald eyes.

"You're wearing more than me. Shirt off. Now," Harry said quickly as he attempted to remove Draco's shirt.

Draco snickered and made quick work of it. Harry pushed him on his back. Before Draco's shoulders touched the soft carpet he felt those pouty lips wrap themselves around the head of his cock. He left out a low, strangled moan as Harry slowly took him all in. Apparently the musician didn't have a gag reflex, at least that was what Draco assumed as Harry swallowed him down to the base and never gagged or even really paused. Then Harry hummed and Draco thought he might die. Draco choked out something of a warning before he shot his load down Harry's throat. He had never, ever gotten off that quickly. He was honestly a little embarrassed.

"Sorry! Fuck- I'm sorry! I tried to warn you," Draco was flushed red from head to toe.

"It's alright Draco," Harry said with a smirk. "I'm just talented I guess. I've noticed you staring at my mouth when I smoke. I'm surprised I got you completely in my mouth."

Draco muttered something about lasting longer and it having been a while. Harry didn't care; he had enjoyed the taste of Draco. He moved closer to Draco and kissed his neck. He immediately stopped his ramblings and just moaned softly. Apparently Harry had found a sensitive spot and would have to remember that for later.

"Lube?" Harry whispered hotly against his ear. "Or should I get my wand?"

"Wand," Draco choked out. He couldn't help the shiver that overcame him. Harry's lust filled voice had him hard again already.

Harry nodded quickly and found it in his pants pocket. He murmured a few quick spells before he laid the blond onto his back again and thrusted two fingers into him. Draco squirmed at the feeling but fought to keep relaxed. Someone else's fingers felt so different than it did prepping himself with his own. He liked the feeling of Harry's fingers inside him, stretching him tenderly to avoid hurting him later. Draco started to thrust back when Harry added a third finger. Harry slicked himself in a hurry and pressed against Draco's quivering entrance.

Slowly Harry pushed passed that tight ring of muscle and Draco gave a low, guttural moan. Every nerve was on fire and all he wanted was more. More of Harry's cock, more stimulation, more everything. He needed it, needed Harry like he never needed anyone before. He just hadn't realized it until the brunette had his cock buried in his ass. Harry stopped once he was completely in. He put Draco's legs over his shoulders so that he could get as deep as possible into his new lover.

"Ready lover?" Harry whispered, afraid to say it any louder as though it might shatter if he did.

"Whenever you are," Draco whispered in return. He leaned up and caught Harry's lips in a searing kiss.

Harry moaned into the kiss. It made him throb inside Draco. He pulled his lips away reluctantly so that he could move. He slowly pulled out until only the head was left inside Draco then pushed in just as slowly. After only a few repetitions of that did Draco start losing his mind. He kept thrusting back as hard and as quickly as he could to get Harry to move more, harder, faster. Harry very quickly took the hint started pounding Draco's ass. Draco's well-manicured fingernails were clawing down Harry's shoulders in an attempt to find something to hold onto. Harry changed his angle ever so slightly it Draco screamed as fireworks went off before his eyes. He tried to tell Harry to do it again but he seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Harry knew what he had done and kept trying to aim for it, hitting Draco's prostate ever two or three strokes. It wasn't long before Harry came, thrusting himself hard and deep into Draco and emptied himself inside his new lover. Draco couldn't help but fall over the edge as well feeling Harry fill him and watching the look on his face as he came, calling Draco's name.

Harry pulled out of him slowly once his breathing returned to normal. He rolled over onto his back and held his arms open to Draco in hope that the blond would cuddle with him. Harry was the kind of guy to cuddle after sex. He smiled happily when Draco rolled over into his arms.

"So, I take it you like the song?" Harry asked smugly and he pulled Draco closer to him.

"What can I say? I have this thing for talent," Draco replied as he cuddled up to Harry.

"It's the closest thing to a love song I'll ever right," Harry said gently. He wanted to tell Draco but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I know, and it's the closest I'll ever come to loving a love song," Draco understood what Harry was saying and hoped Harry understood he didn't need all that mushy bullshit to be happy.

Harry simply kissed the top of Draco's head and murmured something about sleep before drifting off. Draco smiled at him and whispered, "I love you too Harry," softly before joining Harry in sleep.


End file.
